


The King and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Kids, Playing Pretend, Wolf Derek, kid AU, or at least stiles is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual wolf Derek Hale and kid Stiles Stilinski play pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little more fanart for you! I have a tumblr, ganz-bekloppt.tumblr.com, and I take drawing requests so if you want me to draw you something either leave me an ask or put it in the comments!


End file.
